


Flower Crowns

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Andromeda Six | Star Crossed Lovers, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Reference to the DLC, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written Pre-Episode Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ryona finds Helissa's crown from the Festival of Valen.
Relationships: Ryona Mi'haden/Female Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler
Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'Valentine's Day'.

"Oh, you kept yours." Ryona's voice distracted me from the pounding beat of my heart.

I blinked and watched her step to the shelf where I kept the few belongings I'd managed to accumulate. "Kept what?"

"Your flower crown." She picked up the display case Bash had made for me to help preserve it. "From the Festival of Valen."

Nodding, I stood up to join Ryona, our arms just brushing. "I enjoyed spending the day with you, regardless of the reason."

"I enjoyed it, too." Ryona set the case down and turned to me, her breath catching in her throat.

Feeling daring, I reached up to play with a strand of her hair. "I... had a lovely time with you that day, though I confess that I have one regret."

"Wh-what do you regret?" She asked, her cheeks growing pink.

Catching her wrist, I gently tug Ryona closer, just as I had done that evening. "I didn't get to kiss you properly, like I wanted to."

"And what do you consider a proper kiss?" Those beautiful amber eyes met my blue ones, even as her pale blue skin began to glow.

I cupped her cheek with my other hand, the dim glow of my lavender skin barely visible against hers. "It'd be easier to _show_ you, if I may?"

"Please do." Ryona's voice was barely more than a whisper, her free hand coming up to grip my shoulder tightly.

Slowly, I closed the distance between us and kissed her, my lips brushing lightly and hesitantly against hers. Making an impatient noise, Ryona used the hand on my shoulder to pull me closer, deepening the kiss. Pleased and flattered, I slowly slid my arms around her waist, keeping her close. When we finally parted to catch our breath, I smiled. "That was worth the wait."

"I agree." Despite the blush on her cheeks, Ryona smiled radiantly. "Thank you, Helissa."

I brushed a teasing kiss across the tip of her nose. "Thank _you_ , Ryona."

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat loose interpretation of the prompt, but it's there.


End file.
